1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
For noise suppression in a two-line transmission line, it has been known to insert a capacitor between each line and the ground (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-228640).